Bird feeders come in various types, styles and sizes. Most are comparatively small and require frequent filling. The larger ones are single elongated cylinders holding a single type of bird feed. If it is desired to dispense a more varied type of feed, several feeders must be used. The most popular feeders using the bird seed usually do require frequent filling. When the feeders are not attended to, they run out of feed and hang uselessly.